A New Day has Come
by Noura
Summary: An A/U fic. Voldemort never lost his power; he killed the Potters successfully years ago. What happens when Dumbledore and the Aurors attack a group of Death Eaters and find Voldemort's son? And what is it about Morpheus Riddle? R/R
1. Default Chapter

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except what you don't find familiar.(y do we hafta do these anyway??)  
  
A/N : I haven't posted anything on this site for a loooong time- I hope you like this. R/R plz thanks. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
He would not cry, he told himself. He would not show fear. His father had told him ever since he could remember that fear revealed weakness, that it made the other person feel they had some power over you. Now he stood, calm on the outside while inside he was trembling all over. Just thinking about whatever his father had in store for him this time made him want to throw up whatever he had eaten that morning.  
  
Sighing reluctantly, he threw on a pair of velvet black robes over his shirt. He gazed wistfully at the cauldron and pile of potion ingredients on his desk. That would have to wait. His father had long since given up trying to find out what sort of potions he was making, or trying to make. He had been very careful and secretive, and even his father's brilliant mind hadn't figured it out.  
  
The knock on the his door jolted him from his thoughts. "Come in," he called, running a hand through his dark hair. It was Wormtail. "The Dark Lord is ready for you, young master."  
  
"Thanks, Peter," he muttered as he followed the short man into the throne room.  
  
They stood by the doorway. He squeezed his eyes shut and clasped his sliver serpent necklace tightly. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again. They could see into the large, imposing room: The cold gray walls had silver and green draping hanging on them. Various torture instruments stood by the walls. The large brick fireplace had no fire in it; in fact, it looked like the entire room hadn't seen glow or warmth in centuries.  
  
A large silver throne with serpent designs entwined all over it sat by the back wall. Pitiless red eyes gleamed maliciously. Long, white fingers stroked the vicious reptile that lay in those long hands.  
  
"Ah, Morphius," the Dark Lord said in his silky voice as he and Wormtail stepped inside.  
  
"Father," he replied softly, his voice devoid of any tremor.  
  
Beside him, Wormtail squeaked, "Will that be all, my lord?"  
  
The red eyes flickered over to where the short man stood shaking. "Yes, Wormtail, you may go." The man bowed hastily and practically scurried from the room. Morphius knew how he felt.  
  
"And how is my favorite son doing this evening?" Voldemort asked suddenly, a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"I'm your only son, Father," he replied. The older man chuckled. "True. I have only one son." "A very outspoken one," he added, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
Mo fought the urge to shiver. He forced a small laugh. "I was just kidding around, Father." His father studied him for a long moment, then leaned back in his chair, a finger stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me Morphius. Is there anything..interesting I need to know about?"  
  
Mo frowned. The only interesting thing that had happened that day was the dream, and his father couldn't know about that.could he? But as soon as he remembered the dream, visions of the tall, dark, attractive girl with the mesmerizing eyes came back to him before he could stop them.  
  
"Mo," her voice had called. "Come to me, Mo.. Mo. where are you?" "I'm right here," he'd replied. He had tried to walk over to her, but it had seemed some invisible barrier was between them. "No..please.I can't get to you!" he'd cried out. "Figure out a way..I'm right here waiting for you Mo." Then she had disappeared, leaving Mo crying after her.  
  
Mo shook himself, trying to get the images out of his brain. It had been a very vivid dream. So real... "I see you spaced out there, Morphius," his father's amused voice brought him back to reality. "So it seems something did happen, eh?" "No.no it didn't. It was just another day," he looked the Dark Lord directly in the eye. "Are you quite sure of that?"  
  
Damn. He couldn't have known, right? It just wasn't possible. He didn't even know himself why he was so intent on not telling his father about the dream. Something just told him he shouldn't. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like he hadn't gone out with girls before, or that his father discouraged him from doing so. In fact, he did quite the opposite; he encouraged him to do more than just take them out. He tried not to think about that. His father could be just sick sometimes.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Mo answered finally. "Not even an interesting..dream maybe?" he asked lazily.  
  
Oh, God. How did I even think he wouldn't know? he thought frantically. The Dark Lord had powers people didn't even dream about. He chose his words carefully. "Perhaps I had a dream. But I don't know, because I can't remember. People forget dreams, you know." "Yes.." Voldemort seemed to be pondering something, then suddenly his wand was out.  
  
"Crucio!" Mo staggered backwards, the blinding pain hitting him suddenly. He gritted his teeth so as not to cry out.  
  
Come on, Mo, he told himself. You can do it. Even if you haven't taken the potion. You can block it away. There is no pain. There is no pain. There is no pain..  
  
It worked a little, and he felt some of the pain fade away. It was much easier with the potion, though. Finally his father removed the curse.  
  
"Took you by surprise this time, eh?" A cruel smirk covered his face. "Didn't block it as well as before." Voldemort chuckled. " I would try Imperio, but I know I'd be just wasting my efforts." Somehow, there was no pride in his voice while saying that; while saying that his son could easily resist an Unforgivable curse.  
  
Mo just nodded. His pulse was still racing madly. "Dismissed," Voldemort ordered. "And don't let me ever hear you lying to me again."  
  
Mo nodded again and left the room, only too glad. He collapsed on his bed upon entering his room, only now allowing himself to shake slightly. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep, once again the image of a beautiful, striking, dark angel girl entering his dreams. And she would do so for days to come. 


	2. Chapter 1

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except what you don't find familiar.(y do we hafta do these anyway??)  
  
A/N : Thanks for those who reviewed- I gave a lot of thoughts to ur comments. Btw, does anyone here know how to fix the italics because they're not working with me on the site. Thanks, I'd appreciate it. For now-enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The circular room was empty except for one occupant. He paced back and forth across the area, a worried frown creasing his forehead. The beautiful phoenix with the red and gold plumage stood peacefully on its perch, seemingly unknowing of all the troubles surrounding them in this world.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, a frantic knock resounded on the wooden door. "Come in," the pacing man's deep voice rang out. The door swung open with a bang and the panting, red faced young man hurried inside and collapsed into an armchair by the mahogany, claw-footed desk.  
  
"Sirius, finally," the headmaster said, sounding relieved. " What took you?" he asked, settling into the chair behind the desk.  
  
The black haired man wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Got held up at the ministry, professor," He scowled. "Some dumb little errand they wanted us for, even though they know what we have planned for tonight."  
  
"Yes, well, that's Fudge for you," Dumbledore sighed. "The important thing is, do you have the information?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "They're hiding in an alley in some village not far from Hogesmade. Kinda close, in fact."  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Who was with you?"  
  
"Just me and Moody, professor."  
  
"And you know the exact spot where they're hiding out?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Pretty much."  
  
The headmaster sighed, his light blue eyes grave. "Sirius, I've got twenty Aurors on the grounds, waiting to attack a specific target. You do know where you're taking us, right?"  
  
Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, sir, it's all under control."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He knew he could trust Sirius Black. Though reckless sometimes, he was very intelligent and a top ministry Auror. He'd had his doubts about him for a short time, when he'd thought he'd betrayed the Potters all those years ago. But that was before it became known to the whole world that Peter Pettigrew had been their secret keeper, not Sirius. Unfortunately, the former was living with Voldemort, completely out of reach. Dumbledore no longer had any spies to help; Severus had long since abandoned his undercover mission for safety reasons.  
  
"I hope we find Pettigrew," said Sirius suddenly, as though reading Dumbledore's thoughts. He could see Sirius's hands ball up into fists. "I'll make that rat pay for betraying Lily and James," he said fiercely, his dark eyes gleaming dangerously. "And Harry.."he added softly. " I was gonna be his Godfather." Dumbledore watched the younger man sadly. "And he was gonna save the world," Sirius laughed bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I thought you didn't believe in prophecies."  
  
"Yeah, well. I was ready to believe that one. That Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort, rid him of the world forever. It wasn't that hard to believe, his parents being what they were. Him being the Heir of Gryffindor."  
  
"I suppose we'll never know now," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Alastor?" Dumbledore changed the subject.  
  
"Waiting down there with the Aurors. What're we waiting for anyway, professor?"  
  
"Severus. He should be here any minute now."  
  
Sirius scowled. "He's coming?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "Now don't start that again, Sirius. We need him; you and I both know that. He is an excellent dueler and he's witty. On top of that, he knows how these people think."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why," muttered Sirius, but he shut up after that.  
  
"Remus'll be with you," said the Headmaster after a short silence. "He's also down there waiting with the Aurors." "Well that's a relief."  
  
A soft thud dew Dumbledore's attention to the fireplace. Severus Snape stepped out, dusting off his robes. Since it was summer, the staff didn't spend all their time at the school; they only went when they wanted to or had work, or in Severus, Dumbledore's and Remus's case, an important event.  
  
Snape's beetle black eyes surveyed Sirius with disdain, while Sirius gave him a look of his own which was equally hateful. Dumbledore tried not to roll his eyes at the two of them.  
  
"Hello, Severus. You're just in time."  
  
"Do we know where we're going, Headmaster?" came the reply in his oily voice.  
  
"Yes we do. Now, I believe the situation is under control. They are not many; I assume we shall outnumber them. They're only a few Death Eaters out on a mission for Voldemort."  
  
Sirius nodded contemplatively. "Mad-Eye and I didn't recognize any of them; we were too far away. But I doubt the rat is with them. He's a coward, always has been. He wouldn't dare step out of his master's home."  
  
"Have you considered the fact that the Dark Lord's son might be there?" Snape asked suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He had heard of Voldemort's son. Most of the wizarding world had, in fact. But few had ever seen him. He was said to be very powerful considering he wasn't even a fully qualified wizard. He was tutored at home. Many were curious about him; they all wanted to know what the Dark Lord's son would be like. It was rumored he was nothing like his father. Some, however, feared him and said he was even worse. Others said Voldemort was preparing him to continue in his footsteps as his heir.  
  
Sirius looked worriedly at Dumbledore. "You think he'll be there?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. However, I believe we'll be able to handle him if he is. I wonder if he's an official Death Eater, if he's got the Dark Mark." Something occurred to him. "Severus- you've never seen him? Or heard any news about him?"  
  
Snape rubbed his chin musingly. "Voldemort summoned us for meetings at his mansion sometimes. Of course, we Apparated there without knowing its location. Anyway, we never saw his son. It seemed he didn't want us to see him. But I think the little bastard's seen us. As for what I've heard, well, that he's a good looking fellow. Good with the ladies. Very bright and sneaky. On the tough side."  
  
"And his mother?" asked Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"The Dark Lord never had a wife. One of his, er- mistresses, was very powerful apparently. He decided to keep the little bastard child this time. He killed her afterward. Or sent her away, I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It should prove to be very interesting, should we find him there."  
  
"Shall we get going?" asked Sirius. "Yes, it's getting late," replied the Headmaster.  
  
When they had reached the grounds, they found the Aurors along with Remus waiting around in the Quidditch pitch. Dumbledore had them leave in two groups: one with Alastor and one with Sirius so they would all get to the right place. Dumbledore, Moody, Snape and about ten Aurors were in one group while Sirius, Remus and the other ten Aurors were in the other. They left for the village of Hogesmade, and from then on the two groups parted so they would surround the Death Eaters from all directions.  
  
"Can't wait to get my hands on those bastards," growled Moody as he, Dumbledore and Snape walked in the lead, the Aurors behind them. " It'll be just like the old days, Albus," The retired Auror had come on this mission as a favor to Dumbledore, and he seemed to have no problem at all fighting Death Eaters with only one good leg. His wooden leg now clump clumped along the gravel. Snape was silent as he walked alongside them.  
  
"We can't be too confident, though," said Dumbledore. "These men are trained specifically by Voldemort. It won't be easy taking them down."  
  
Moody chuckled dryly. " No one said fighting evil would be easy, Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore smiled; if anyone knew anything about fighting evil, it was them. They walked along in silence. It was nearing midnight and the streets were empty. But there was just enough moonlight to make them find their way, so they didn't bother lighting their wands. Dumbledore for one was glad tonight wasn't a full moon; he tried not to think of what would have happened if it was with Remus coming with them. All hell would break loose, and the Death Eaters would definitely take it to their advantage.  
  
A few moments later, Moody came to a halt beside them. "We're here," he spoke in a low voice. "Black has the others on the other end of the alley. They're surrounded." Dumbledore nodded, pleased, and they gave word to the ten Aurors behind them.  
  
"Right," growled Moody when everyone had gathered around them. "Dumbledore'n I will go ahead, check it out, and we'll send up sparks when you're to come an attack. That okay with you, Albus?"  
  
"Excellent," came the response. "Now, they're in a magical tent-you all know those- and there'll probably be a couple of guards out. You know what to do after that. Any questions?"  
  
They all shook their heads. "All right. Let's do this," said Moody. He and Dumbledore walked ahead after they had placed silencing charms on their feet. ( And Moody's wooden leg)  
  
Shortly afterwards, a large tent came into view. Three dark, hooded figures stood in front of it, talking quietly. Dumbledore nodded at Moody, and then quietly placed Invisibility charms on both of them. They walked across the cold stone of the alley until they were barely a meter away from the men. Suddenly a wand was thrust into the air out of nowhere, and a voice called out quietly,  
  
"Stupefy." 


	3. Chapter 2

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except what you don't find familiar.(y do we hafta do these anyway??)  
  
A/N : Thanks for those who reviewed: Sika-Chan (thanks!), Tom( I know he was raised in evil, but he finds all that stuff disgusting naturally), Katrina(yep the God of dreams, thanks I'm changing the spelling), The Red Dragons Order( I hadn't thought of the Muggle technique stuff but thanks! It's a good idea), Severitus (thanks a lot- I'll think I'll stick to the .doc documents though, the html give me trouble), MercS ( you guessed many right things- some aren't though!)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Dumbledore froze. That hadn't been him or Moody. Had they been discovered? His sharp eyes followed the jet of red light to one of the hooded figures, who was immediately knocked to the ground. It was Sirius, he realized as he looked to his right and saw the tall man beside him. He didn't even have time to feel relieved; he quickly whipped out his wand and stunned another guard. But the third had already cried out, "Auror attack! All of you come out!"  
  
Beside him, the invisible Moody cursed under his breath and hastily sent up red sparks in the air. Remus joined them in a second, and Moody and Dumbledore removed the Invisibility charms. The third Death Eater dodged their curses, but wouldn't have made it much longer if his comrades hadn't come bursting out of the tent that instant. There were about twelve of them, and immediately began firing hexes.  
  
But the next moment, a stream of spells hurtled towards the Death Eaters, and the Aurors from the left side of the alley appeared along with Snape. Only a split second later, the other Aurors from the right had also attacked, and before Dumbledore knew it, curses, hexes and spells were whizzing about everywhere as the Aurors and Death Eaters dueled madly.  
  
It didn't take long to see that the Aurors were winning; they had the Death Eaters outnumbered as well as the element of surprise. Soon most of the Dark wizards were stunned, and Dumbledore issued ropes from his wand that bound them tightly. He didn't recognize any of them, as they were hooded, but he would have them taken to the Ministry right away.  
  
Suddenly two of the people dueling caught his attention: This dark wizard wasn't hooded- and he looked younger than the others. Could it be-? He ran over to them, and Severus, who had also seen, followed.  
  
The tall, blond Auror was good, but it was clear that the young wizard he was dueling with was a natural. He didn't even look half tired as he threw curses on the blond man before him. And it was obvious that the Auror was exhausted.  
  
"That's all right, Mike, we'll handle him," called out Dumbledore. "You go on and handle the others. They're all stunned by now- just get their wands and you and the other Aurors take them to the Ministry. Leave Sirius here."  
  
Mike nodded gratefully. "Yes, sir. Watch out for the kid- he's tough." He called out as he joined the Aurors who were now gathering the Death Eaters' wands.  
  
"Stupefy!" a voice suddenly cried, and a jet of light came streaking towards him. Dumbledore spun around and deftly blocked the curse.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and the younger wizard's wand came speeding towards him. Dumbledore caught it neatly before fixing his gaze on the teenaged wizard.  
  
He was tall, well-built, and looked around fifteen or sixteen years old. He had dark hair that was cut short, in a style that Dumbledore noticed was just like Tom Riddle's when he was younger and had been at Hogwarts. The boy had a tanned face with a slight beard as well as slight stubble on his chin. Alert green eyes viewed Dumbledore and Snape, but Dumbledore couldn't read what was in them. His face, however, was a friendly, innocent one, yet at the same time sharp, and his eyes seemed to say, 'Don't mess with me.' He was wearing green robes over a black shirt and sweatpants, and a silver serpent necklace hung around his neck. Was it him? Was he Voldemort's son? If he hadn't known he would never have guessed it.  
  
Both Snape and Dumbledore were watching him closely. The boy seemed to be concentrating hard on something, squeezing his eyes shut. Dumbledore realized he was attempting wandless magic. A second later Dumbledore felt his own wand and the boy's shake in his hand, and a powerful, invisible force tugging onto them. But Dumbledore gripped them tightly and the tall teenager soon gave up.  
  
"Nice try," said Dumbledore. "But disarming someone isn't easy with wandless magic."  
  
Snape smirked. "You'll have to do better than that to disarm him." He gestured towards Dumbledore. "That might have worked on a four year old, or a first year- I'll give you that."  
  
But the boy appeared to be as ready on his tongue as he was on his feet. "I'd like to see you try," he said coolly. Snape rewarded him with one of his famous glares.  
  
"What's your name, young man?" asked Dumbledore calmly.  
  
The boy glanced at them suspiciously before answering, "It's Mo. Mo Riddle."  
  
"Mo?" Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. As in Morpheus."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances. It was him. Dumbledore thought quickly. They didn't know for sure whether he was a Death Eater, or whether he had actually committed any crimes. He had been attacked and the curses he'd fired would count as self -defense. Of course, they could take him to the Ministry for questioning with the others, but he was underage, and Dumbledore decided that taking him with them would have its advantages.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "Well, Mr. Riddle, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am-"  
  
"I know who you are," Mo interrupted. A slight, amused smile tugged on his lips. "You're quite famous where I come from. As are you." He glanced at Snape. "I've heard a lot about you, Professor Snape." His eyes twinkled mischeviously.  
  
Snape's eyes widened slightly. Dumbledore couldn't help feeling impressed; not many could leave Severus Snape speechless like that. Obviously, Morphius had meant that his father talked of his two hated enemies a lot. Mo had probably even seen Snape a couple of times when he was younger, though Snape had never seen him.  
  
Morpheus was smirking at Severus's inability to reply. "Well, " said Dumbledore pointedly, "Then we don't have to waste time with pleasantries. Mr. Riddle, you're coming with us." Mo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And if I don't?"  
  
"We can stun you right now and send you off to the Ministry. Even if you haven't as much as hurt a fly, they would love to imprison you, knowing who you are. And regardless of how good your powers may be, we have three wands and you have none. There are also three, full grown, able wizards still here, hardly a few steps away. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Mo narrowed his eyes. "Fair enough. Where are we going? Hogwarts, I assume?" The kid had guts.  
  
"Perhaps," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. There was something about this boy that you couldn't help but like. Maybe it was how his eyes seemed to be full of mischief, and the fact that he said whatever was on his mind if he wanted to say it. He was straight to the point and confident. Snape had noticed it too. They both found it hard to believe this was the Dark Lord's son. Sure, he was outspoken and sarcastic, but the kid couldn't help that, living with a father like his. Besides, they had intruded in on them and attacked; he had to be suspicious. Dumbledore found himself feeling sorry for him. He might have had a great future ahead of him if not for who his father was.  
  
"Can I at least get some stuff with me?" Mo asked. By that time Sirius, Remus and Moody had come over to them and they were looking curiously at Mo.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Dumbledore. "We'll have to check it out first."  
  
"In the tent."  
  
"All right. We'll come with you so you don't try anything funny," said Dumbledore. He turned to three men puzzled men. "This is Morpheus Riddle. He'll be coming with us to Hogwarts. Severus and I will just go to the tent with him and get his things. We'll be right back."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened, remembering their earlier conversation, and he nodded as did Remus and Moody. The others went inside the tent, which looked much larger on the inside then on the outside. There was scattered furniture and things thrown around everywhere.  
  
Mo grabbed a backpack which was lying strewn on the floor. "That's all," he said.  
  
"Let me see that," growled Snape. "Do you think we're stupid, boy?"  
  
Mo shrugged and tossed him the bag. However, upon inspection, they discovered it held nothing suspicious at all. There were some clothes, a few books, some on advanced Transfiguration and most on very advanced Potions, and a nylon bag containing potions ingredients. Dumbledore checked everything for any spells or enchantments that would make them appear different from what they were, but found nothing.  
  
Snape held the bag of potions ingredients in his hand, examining it closely. There was the usual: dragon liver, beetle eyes, unicorn hair, spleenwort, mandrake roots, and others. However, Dumbledore noticed there were other ingredients he didn't even recognize, and apparently even Snape didn't.  
  
Mo noticed their curious looks. "I like to experiment around with potions sometimes," he said vaguely. Snape nodded but looked unconvinced.  
  
"Right then, let's get going," said Dumbledore. They left the tent and joined the others.  
  
" Have they taken them to the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore, looking around the empty alley, which was splattered with a little blood in a few areas. There had only been minor injuries though, Sirius had a small cut on his cheek and Remus's back was aching from when a spell had thrown him against a wall. Some of the Aurors and Death Eaters had been mildly injured as well, but that was all.  
  
Moody nodded. "They Apparated over there while carrying 'em. Anyway, I had better get going home. I'll see you all soon, I suppose."  
  
"I need to get going too," said Sirius. "Contact me if you need me, Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you later, Remus. They bade the two men farewell as they Apparated away.  
  
It was around three am now. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and Mo left the alley, heading for Hogesmade and then Hogwarts. The three men walked beside Mo to keep an eye on him. The Dark Lord's son was silent, his expression unreadable. He appeared apprehensive, but if he was nervous, or afraid, he didn't show it. Dumbledore suspected he had been trained to hide his feelings.  
  
When they reached the school grounds, Mo gazed up at the enormous, formidable castle above them, and his eyes wandered around the Quidditch Pitch, and further along, the Forbidden Forest. As they entered the Great Hall, Snape spoke to Dumbledore in low tones.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
" I believe this may have its advantages," the old man replied. "Besides, the room I'm putting him in is enchanted so no one can perform any kind of magic inside except me and Professor Mcgonagall. And he won't be able to escape in any way."  
  
"If you say so, Headmaster."  
  
"Is that the room next to your office?" asked Remus.  
  
"That's the one. You two go on to bed. I'll take him, it's on my way."  
  
Dumbledore led the boy to the small room. It was simple, with a bed, a rug on the floor, a table and chair. The walls were thick. "In you go, Mr. Riddle. You won't be able to do any wandless magic here. But I'll know if you try."  
  
"How long will I be staying here?" he asked bluntly. " I honestly don't know," replied Dumbledore. "We'll see. Good night, Mr. Riddle." And he magically locked the door.  
  
With that, the Headmaster left, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 


	4. Chapter 3

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except what you don't find familiar.(y do we hafta do these anyway??)  
  
A/N: Here we are. Hope you like- enjoy! Chapter 3  
  
Minerva McGonagall gaped at the wizard before her. "You can't be serious, Albus. This is too much, even for you."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, the tips of his fingers together. "I believe I know what I'm doing, Minerva." But he wouldn't say any more to explain why he was so insistent that Voldemort's son be imprisoned at Hogwarts, for now. And she knew he wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to. The old man had his reasons for everything, and Minerva didn't question him further.  
  
"Fine. So I'm to go and fetch him now?"  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "I need to know if he has the Dark Mark."  
  
"I see. And will you question him under Veritasurem regarding his father's upcoming raids?"  
  
" I don't know yet. Voldemort might not even have disclosed anything to him."  
  
Minerva folded her arms. "Why don't you go get him?" She wasn't too keen on the idea of being alone with someone so closely related to such a monster- you never know what he might do.  
  
Dumbledore look amused. " I will then, seeing as you are too scared to do it yourself. I must say though, I'm surprised; I thought you were the Head of Gryffindor house."  
  
She knew he was pulling her leg, as he so often did, but she wouldn't be taken as a coward. "I most certainly am," she huffed. "I'll be right back."  
  
She could hear the headmaster chuckling behind her as she strode out of the room, her shoulders held high.  
  
She magically opened the door as she reached the small room, feeling as though the person inside was going to jump up and attack her any minute. But the person on the bed was asleep, lying on his stomach with no shirt on. Minerva's eyes widened as she saw the bruises and scars that covered his muscular back. She stepped forward cautiously.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly, hoping he'd wake up. But the boy lay still on the mattress. Suddenly he jumped up. "No, don't go, please, where are you? Dammit!" he cried. Minerva frowned, telling herself he was probably dreaming.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat again. The boy seemed to jolt awake, and his eyes widened as he saw Minerva. She noticed he had another deep gash across his chest, and a few purple bruises on his arms. But there was no Dark Mark anywhere.  
  
To her surprise, Riddle blushed. She wondered if he was embarrassed because she'd seen him shirtless, or because she'd seen his bruises, or both.  
  
"Mr. Riddle?" she said curtly, drawing her lips to a thin line.  
  
"Yeah..." He hastily got up and threw on a shirt that was lying on the floor. Minerva examined him closely. His face did have the "Don't mess with me" look she'd expected, but there was more than that, more that she couldn't read.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, if you'll come with me."  
  
"Why?" His bluntness surprised her.  
  
"You'll find out when we get there," she said coolly.  
  
He shrugged, carelessly tossed on a pair of robes- green, she noted- and followed her out of the room.  
  
"Handsome fellow, isn't he," remarked Riddle as they reached the hideous stone gargoyle. Minerva gave him a piercing stare. There was a hint of laughter in his eyes, and Minerva tried not to smile.  
  
"There's worse, believe me," she said.  
  
"Oh, I've seen worse," he replied, his eyes suddenly taking on a haunted look.  
  
Minerva gave the password in low tones so he wouldn't hear, and the gargoyle leapt aside.  
  
"I'll bet you have," she muttered softly as they climbed up the moving staircase that led to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Mr. Riddle, sit down, sit down," Dumbledore gestured to two seats before his desk as they entered the circular room.  
  
They did. Minerva noticed Riddle's eyes casually viewing the room, then resting briefly on the beautiful phoenix. Minerva decided to stay and listen; she wanted to know what Dumbledore had to say to this boy. She found herself wondering about Mo's scars, and what Dumbledore would say when he saw them.  
  
"So, Mr. Riddle, had a good night- any problems?" Dumbledore asked conversationally.  
  
"It was all right." What McGonagall and Dumbledore couldn't possibly know was that he'd had a horrible night, tossing and turning, enduring nightmares about both his father and his current situation, on top of that, the recurring dreams of the dark, striking girl that haunted him regularly now.  
  
"Right. Mr. Riddle, I need you to take off your shirt," said Dumbledore.  
  
The boy's eyes widened slightly, then he seemed to understand, and said swiftly, "Oh, I assure you, I don't have the Dark Mark, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to see for myself."  
  
Riddle glanced at Minerva. "Professor Mac-Donald here-"  
  
"It's McGonagall," she snapped.  
  
"Right. Professor *McGonagall* here can tell you that I don't have the Dark Mark."  
  
Dumbledore frowned for a moment, then said, "Oh, you were asleep when she came in to get you?"  
  
A faint blush tinged Mo's cheeks, and Minerva nodded. "Yes, he doesn't have it Albus, but you can check, nevertheless." She wanted Dumbledore to see the bruises on his chest.  
  
Riddle scowled slightly, then muttered, "Oh what the hell," and tore off his robes and shirt.  
  
Dumbledore immediately saw that not only was there no Dark Mark on his arm, but also the numerous bruises and scars across his chest, arms and back.  
  
"I get in many accidents when I work with potions," Riddle said unconvincingly as he put his clothes back on.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged glances. "I'm sure you do," said Dumbledore softly, fixing him with his penetrating stare that unnerved most people Minerva knew. Riddle, however, looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't squirm or look away.  
  
They didn't pursue the subject further, but thought it more than likely it was Voldemort's doing. Still, Minerva was surprised the Dark Lord would use physical abuse, a Muggle way, when he could easily use all means of magical torture.  
  
"Was there something else?" asked Mo finally.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva, would you take him back?"  
  
"Of course. I'll see you later, Albus." She led the boy back to his room after he'd taken one last look at the phoenix. He was silent as they came in, and only nodded when she told him that the house elves would send up his breakfast soon. Minerva left after magically locking the door, her head filled with thoughts about this mysterious Mo Riddle. *~*~* Mo's 'breakfast' turned out to be a small piece of toast, some butter, and a glass of store-bought pumpkin juice. *What did you expect, a feast for the Dark Lord's son?* he told himself bitterly, after deciding he wasn't hungry anyway. He ate two bites of the toast and took one sip of the juice, then sighed, getting up from the chair by the table.  
  
*What the hell am I going to do now?* he thought as he paced back and forth across the tiny room. He wondered if his father knew about the attack by now. If he knew that twelve of his Death Eaters, plus his own son, were now imprisoned: the Death Eaters by the Ministry, waiting for their trials, and his son at Hogwarts. He probably did know, and was probably furious. He wondered why he hadn't just wrestled his wand from Dumbledore yesterday night; he was pretty good at Muggle, physical defenses. Then he was glad that he hadn't, for the other men would have probably stunned him in a second. And now there was no way of escape. He was stuck here with his father's worst enemy, the one he'd heard about for so long, and had now met.  
  
Not that things were better at his father's place, where he was supposed to be evil, and where he had to endure his father's beating and torture. What he hadn't told McGonagall and Dumbledore earlier was that his bruises were a result of his father's physical abuse when he realized his son could- most of the time- resist magical torture. He was sure though, that they hadn't bought his story . What he hadn't told *his father* was that after much work, he'd created a potion that would block Cruciatus, as well as a number of other painful spells his father seemed to like. He hadn't bothered with Imperius, as he could resist it almost effortlessly by himself. But resisting painful curses was harder for him, though he could do it to a certain extent. As for the killing curse, he had yet to discover the trick to make the potion work. He had been working on it for at least two years, doing endless research and experiments. There had always been that deep fear inside of him that his father might one day kill him, as he had so many others, if he didn't fulfill what was expected of him. And he wanted to be ready. He didn't even care about all the fame and fortune he'd get if people knew what he was doing, and what he'd already done.  
  
Mo sank to the floor and leaned against the wall, feeling defeated. God knew how long he would stay cooped up in that room. It occurred to him that he had some of his books, he could read up on more potions, but he just didn't feel like it. He felt bored and restless, and he inwardly cursed his father, the Death Eaters, the Aurors, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, all of them. He didn't deserve any of this.  
  
Suddenly, he thought of Snape. He knew that he was a genius in potions, his father had told him as much, as well as that he had helped brew potions for his father on numerous occasions when he had been a Death Eater. He also knew that Snape was currently the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He thought back to the days when he was just a child, barely seven, when he used to spy on the Death Eater meetings at his father's mansion. He had admired Snape at that time, for some reason. Perhaps it was because of his sureness of himself, the quiet way he stood, his quick tongue, and the fact that he only had to speak a few words softly to get the attention of all those around him. Even his father had liked him, before he had been so utterly betrayed by him. Mo had been disappointed that the big dark man wasn't going to come anymore. He had hoped to meet him someday, as his father had promised he would meet the Death Eaters when he was a little older.  
  
*I sure met him all right,* he thought bitterly as he remembered the spiteful, sarcastic man he'd seen the day before. But now he had no choice; he needed him if he wanted to get out of this room, maybe even go home. In the very least he would be able to continue working on the block for Avada Kedavra. He was planning on bribing the man, showing him how to brew the potions he'd already created as well as his progress with the Killing Curse, in turn for letting him go, or at least for permission to continue work on it in the Potions lab, wherever that was. But it would mean revealing the secret he'd kept for so many years, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do that.  
  
Finally he decided. He had no choice. He could wait to see if there was any news from his father, but he knew deep inside that even if there was, there was nothing he could do. He had never dared attack the school before, and Mo didn't think he was going to now. He wanted out as soon as possible.  
  
He took out a piece of parchment from a packet he had in a pocket of his backpack, and found a pen in the pockets of one of his jeans. He had no quill or ink and would have to make do with the Muggle thing. He chewed thoughtfully on the end for a moment, before scribbling a note.  
  
* To whomever gets this, I'd like to speak with Professor S.Snape on a rather urgent matter. Preferably as soon as possible. I'd appreciate it if you tell him. Thank you. -Mo.*  
  
He hesitated for only a moment, then told himself he had nothing to lose. He slipped the parchment under the door. It was only a few hours before he heard footsteps coming from outside. 


	5. Chapter 4

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except what you don't find familiar.(y do we hafta do these anyway??)  
  
A/N: Here we are, finally. Thanks to those who reviewed, but I'm expecting more this time. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mo looked up hopefully. The door opened with a loud bang, and Severus Snape stood there, glaring into the room. Mo smiled to himself. Snape apparently wasn't going to be easy, which meant he'd have to use a Slytherin-Dark Lord- like attitude to get what he wanted.  
  
"Why, hello, Professor," he said smoothly. "I see you got my message."  
  
"A professor who happened to be passing by here gave me this," Snape held out his hand, in which there was the note Mo had written. "You mind telling me what you want, Riddle? I'm a very busy man." He shut the door and locked it. (Dumbledore had enchanted the room so that Snape could do magic in there as well, since he was going to see Mo.)  
  
Mo smiled mysteriously and leaned casually against the wall. " I understand you work in potions."  
  
"How perceptive of you," Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm. " If you're expecting any help in that field, you can forget it. I already helped a Riddle once, and I'm not doing it again."  
  
"My, my, Severus, aren't we judgmental," Mo smirked. "I would've thought you of all people would know not to make assumptions about people because of things you've heard. I imagine you had to live with a lot of that, correct?"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. " I don't need to hear things. I find it hard to believe you could be anything other than a bastard seeing what your father is."  
  
"Which is why you worked for him for what, eight years?" Mo sneered.  
  
" It is a mistake I've lived to regret, and I more than made up for it. Not that that's any of your business." Snape's black eyes glittered.  
  
"Of course not," Mo said coldly. "I would love to sit and discuss Death Eaters who turned spy with you, Snape, but I'm afraid we need to get down to business."  
  
Snape snorted. "I told you, don't expect any help from me in anything."  
  
"I would recommend you at least listen. You never know, it might do you good. Why don't you have a seat." Mo sat himself on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs.  
  
"If it makes you feel better," the older man said mockingly. He settled in the chair by the table and folded his arms.  
  
"How kind of you," remarked Mo. "Now then," he said before Snape could respond. " Have you ever considered creating your own potion, oh great Potions Master?"  
  
"Of course. I have done so on numerous occasions. It is not an easy deed though, Riddle. I wouldn't expect you to even try it."  
  
Mo ignored him. "How about potions that block off Dark curses, or any kind of hex for that matter,"  
  
Snape glanced curiously at him. "Potions are not a piece of cake, especially ones like those, which are few, unfortunately. I see now how ignorant you are, Riddle."  
  
"You seem to have forgotten who I am, dear Severus." Mo wondered if he was overdoing it with the act, but he wanted to get Snape intimidated enough to help him.  
  
For a second, Snape seemed to inwardly shudder, as though Mo had just reminded him of a bad time with his father. Then he composed himself. " How could anyone, being what you come from," Snape glared at him with vehemence.  
  
"Whatever," Mo rolled his eyes, being his normal self for a moment. "Back to the subject. How about potions that would block *very* dangerous curses, perhaps even the Unforgivables, as you call them?"  
  
Snape snorted. "Funny, Riddle. Perhaps I, the trained expert, might- *might* be able to create one of those with time. Is that what you're asking for?"  
  
Mo smirked. "What would you say if I told you that I myself have created a potion which will flawlessly block certain dark curses, as well as the Cruciatus curse, and on my way to discovering the one for," he paused for effect, "Avada Kedavra." Snape stared at him for a second. "I'd say that's bullshit. Think about it Riddle. Even if you *could* do that, why would you do it anyway? You don't want to help people, you want to kill them. Obviously. And even if you *did* have a reason for creating such potions, you would never dare, because you'd know Daddy Dearest would kill you the second he knew." Snape looked pleased with himself at this analysis.  
  
"You're right about one thing," Mo's green eyes pierced the teacher's face. "Father would not be pleased, to say the least, if he found out. Which is why I've made sure he doesn't know. As for my reasons, they're for me to know and for you to find out. The only thing that matters now is what I am to ask of you in a moment, after I show you proof, seeing as you don't believe me."  
  
"Fine. Show me proof. This should be interesting," Snape sneered.  
  
Mo's lips curved up in a slight smile as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a black silk dress robe with silver trimmings. He reached into a pocket and triumphantly pulled out a tall glass bottle containing a sapphire blue liquid. It glimmered and even Snape looked fascinated by the color. "This, Severus," he said proudly, "is the only potion in existence that can block the Cruciatus curse, and some other hexes as well."  
  
"And how do I know it can actually do so?" Snape eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Simple." Mo opened the bottle, dipped his finger in, then took it out and licked it. "Only a drop is enough to last hours. It's very concentrated. You don't feel a thing when u take it." He grinned. "It kinda tastes like butterbeer, my own special touch of course."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Cut to the chase, Riddle. I don't have all day."  
  
"Go ahead, put Crucio on me." Mo stood up in front of Snape and folded his arms expectantly.  
  
"Are you out of your mind boy? Is that what all of this is about- you want to have me thrown in Azkaban?" Snape glowered at him.  
  
" No, of course not," said Mo, surprised. "I told you, I want to show you that this works. I thought you had guts, Snape. It's not like you haven't done this before. And I won't tell, if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
"As much as I would love to curse you with all my power, Riddle, I'm afraid you are not worth the trouble I'd get into for doing it."  
  
Me chuckled dryly. " Get into trouble for cursing me? Hardly, Severus. They'd give you the Order of Merlin for that. And like I said, I won't tell anyway."  
  
"I don't care. I am a man of morals. I'm not doing it, and that's final."  
  
Mo sighed. He could always ask him to try another curse, but the number of curses the potion blocked was limited and they were all Dark ones anyway. He flopped back down on the bed, his hand rubbing his forehead in deep thought. He wouldn't be defeated in this. He wouldn't. When he glanced up, it was to see Snape glancing curiously at him. The man was frowning. "You're really serious about this aren't you Riddle,"  
  
"Figured that out all by yourself?" responded Mo dryly.  
  
Snape pursed his lips. "Alright boy, but if you breathe one word about this, I'll have your memory messed up so bad so quickly you won't even have time to say-" And suddenly his wand was thrust out. " *CRUCIO*" The beam of red light escaped Snape's wand before Mo could even react, and it hit him squarely in the heart. Mo smiled to himself; the man had good aim.  
  
He looked up and grinned innocently at Snape, then casually got up and started walking around the room, humming to himself. Snape removed his wand, his mouth hanging open. He closed it quickly.  
  
"Done already?" asked Mo cheerfully.  
  
"Do you know what this means Riddle?" the older man hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, never mind." Snape started pacing the room and running his hands through his hair, the shocked expression never leaving his face.  
  
"I can make it for you, you know," Mo said amusedly after two whole minutes of watching Snape in this state.  
  
The man whirled around to face him. "Why, Riddle? Why in hell would you want a potion like this?"  
  
Mo hesitated. "I'd have thought that would be obvious," he said finally.  
  
Snape scowled. "Enlighten me."  
  
" I've always been fascinated by the fact that though the Unforgivables pose a threat to many, no one has yet discovered potions that might block them. I've always been fascinated by potions, period." He didn't clarify that somehow this was a part of him, that something inside him urged him to it.  
  
Snape didn't look satisfied. "And?"  
  
"And- the potion certainly helps when.well, when my father is torturing me magically." He said it softly, and inwardly he cursed himself for having said it at all. He didn't want to show any kind of weakness.  
  
"I see," Snape said quietly.  
  
After a long silence had passed, Mo spoke. "Would you be interested in knowing how to do this potion?"  
  
"Well ,who wouldn't? But I'm not even going to ask what you want in return."  
  
Mo couldn't help smiling. "Wouldn't it be worth it?"  
  
"It depends what you're about to ask," said Snape warily.  
  
He knew it was hopeless, but he might as well give it a try. "I'd like to get the hell out of here," he said.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Riddle. The Headmaster wishes you to stay, and you will until he does something about it. Anything else?"  
  
He wasn't surprised. And somehow, not even disappointed. For some reason, he found he didn't want to go back to his father. Not that staying cooped up in this small room was better. But something told him to stay at Hogwarts, just like something kept telling him to go to the girl in his dream. He vaguely wondered if she had anything to do with this, then put it out of his mind, telling himself she didn't even exist. For now, he might be able to make his imprisonment at the school more bearable. He turned his attention back to Snape. "I show you how to make the potion in the potions classroom, and you give me permission to go there daily and work on the Avada Kedavra block."  
  
Snape studied him for a long moment. "It's up for consideration," he said finally. "I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about it and get back to you."  
  
Mo nodded gladly, feeling truly happy for the first time since he'd been imprisoned at Hogwarts. He didn't even care that now more people would know about his work. "That's all I'm asking."  
  
"I'm not making any promises," warned the older man. "Oh, that's fine," replied Mo airily. "Just keep in mind the pain you would help destroy, maybe even the lives you could save."  
  
Snape shook his head, and for a split second Mo could have sworn he'd seen him smile at him. But it was gone as soon as it had come, and Snape walked towards the door. "Good day, Riddle," he said curtly before leaving and locking the door behind him.  
  
*~*~* Dumbledore came to talk to Mo himself later that evening. Mo was somewhat surprised and a little apprehensive. He had already seen him that morning; did this mean something had come up, or did he want to talk about his- offer to Snape? Though he didn't show it, he was slightly intimidated by the old man. Mo felt that he could see right through him and read his very soul, and he didn't like that. Mo's own father was threatened by him, and Voldemort was the most feared wizard alive.  
  
Now he watched as the Headmaster entered and locked the door behind him. *So this is what my life has become. A bunch of school Professors coming in and out to visit me in a small room. Charming.* Mo couldn't help but smile bitterly to himself.  
  
"Not feeling hungry?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the barely touched dinner on the table. "No.not really," replied Mo, glancing at the two sandwiches that contained God-Knows-What and the store bought pumpkin juice. Again.  
  
"I received word from your father." The tall man seated himself in the wooden chair.  
  
"Oh really, and?" Mo's face looked composed, but he was tightly gripping the edge of the bed, his knuckles white.  
  
"He wasn't pleased."  
  
Mo chuckled lightly. "That's an understatement."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He heard about our attack, and the Death Eaters at the Ministry. He learned the names of the ones being sent off to Azkaban and realized we'd taken you since your name wasn't among them."  
  
Mo nodded, trying to take this in. He hesitated slightly before asking, "Has he threatened you?"  
  
Dumbledore pierced him with that penetrating blue gaze for a moment before answering. Mo looked him squarely in the eye, but it wasn't easy.  
  
"He has," said Dumbledore. "But nevertheless Mr. Riddle, you are staying here. For the time being anyway."  
  
"Until what?" He dared to ask. Dumbledore seemed to think that Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogwarts, regardless of any threat he'd made. Secretly Mo agreed.  
  
"That remains to be seen," replied the old man firmly. Mo shrugged.  
  
"Now, Morpheus," Mo looked up, surprised he had used his first name. "Yeah."  
  
"Severus told me about your- proposal." He smiled slightly. "I must say I am impressed, Mr. Riddle."  
  
Mo couldn't help feeling slightly pleased. "Thank you."  
  
"We have both agreed we will not let you leave, potion or no. However-" The Headmaster paused, his eyes twinkling a little bit.  
  
"Yes?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Professor Snape will come and take you to work on potions with him daily. The time at which he comes and how long you shall stay may vary. You'll teach him your potion, and he'll help you with the other one. What do you say?"  
  
Mo grinned. "That'd be great."  
  
"All right, it's settled then. But I warn you, Mr. Riddle..any funny moves and it'll be back here for you- understood?"  
  
Mo took one look at the expression in his eyes and realized why you didn't want to be on this man's bad side. But Mo put on a strong front, as he always did. His own expression hardening, he said firmly, "I made a bargain, and I'll keep my end of it, I assure you. I'm a man of my word, Professor Dumbledore, contrary to what others might believe."  
  
"Let's hope so," The man looked impressed by Mo's words and attitude. "Let's hope so."  
  
*~*~* She frowned at the letter in her hand, the tears threatening to fall. She blinked hard to stop them, telling herself she didn't care. But a second later they were streaming down, just like rainfall. "The bastard!" she screamed, crumpling it up and throwing it against the wall. She didn't care if anyone heard her. So what anyway? There was only her grandfather and a bunch of people who probably didn't give a damn.  
  
And to think she had actually loved him. "Pathetic," she sniffed, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. She was never trusting anyone again. To hell with all men; they were just trouble from the start. She climbed up on her bed, tucking her legs underneath her and pushing open the drawer on her bedside table. Her eyes fell on the stack of parchments in the corner of the drawer. She grabbed them and then she was reading the letters, even though every ounce of her screamed no, it's over. Suddenly she was overcome with vehemence, pure anger for this slut. Tucking several strands of long, wavy black hair behind her ear, she reached for her wand and with a silent incantation, the letters were gone. Burned. All that was left were the ashes, and for that she was glad.  
  
She vowed to herself she would never love again, never allow anyone to hurt her like that again. Ever. 


	6. Chapter 5

A New Day has Come  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling and not me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update and thanks a heap for all your great reviews! I'm sort of having a writer's block but it's better now and I managed to get this out : )  
  
Now some of you might not like this chapter, and you can flame me if you want and call it a mary-sue or whatever(even though it's not, I assure you) and that's fine with me. I'm writing this 'cos I enjoy it and enjoy the idea. If you choose to bear with me for a while then you'll love it. : )  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There were no windows in that tiny room, but Mo knew by looking at his watch that it was morning. Ten a.m, to be exact. He had just woken up a little while ago. He hadn't been able to sleep until three last night; his mind was full with what he was about to do today. For the first time, a living being other than him was going to know how to brew his own special recipe. That gave him an uneasy feeling, and he just hoped it would be worth it to get out of that damned little room.  
  
He reached inside his backpack and got out a thick black book, *Advanced Potion-making for the experts of all Experts*, and opened it to page 125, on which a thin piece of parchment sat. Mo gently took it out and pocketed it. This was the recipe for the beautiful sapphire- blue potion- the *Blocker Potion*, as he simply called it.  
  
He leaned against the wall, running a hand through his dark hair. There were no mirrors in the room, but he could tell just by feeling it that it was growing longer- well at least it was starting to grow out of the 'Tom Riddle' style his father had insisted he get. And he couldn't exactly use magic to fix it now. He wondered when Snape was going to show up. It could be any time, but Mo hoped it was soon. He was really, really starting to get bored. More like completely fed up. He resigned himself to eating some of his breakfast; after all, he thought with a small smile to himself, he didn't want to lose his good shape.  
  
He didn't have to wait long though, as it seemed Snape was just as anxious as he was to begin. A few moments later, the door opened with a bang, and Mo knew immediately that that could be none other than the potions master himself.  
  
"Ready?" he asked coolly as he stood in the doorway, raking Mo with his beetle- black stare.  
  
Mo nodded, pulling his black robes tighter over him.  
  
"Follow me," the older man said. Mo traipsed after him, out of the room, and Snape turned around, pulling him beside him.  
  
"I'm not walking with my back to you," he said curtly, and Mo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Geez Snape, I don't even have a wand."  
  
"Don't play innocent with me," warned Snape as they passed through the impressive hallways and corridors, Mo trying to hide his fascination. "You know I know you can do wandless. And as long as you're working with me, you've got to respect me, you got that Riddle?"  
  
"That goes for you too, oh all right, *professor*."  
  
Snape shook his head. "That cheek of yours will be the end of you someday. It would do you good to take some of my earlier advice and don't play smart with me, Mr. Riddle."  
  
Mo just smiled lopsidedly and shrugged.  
  
Snape sighed. "Why is it I'm still having trouble believing *you* made such a powerful potion?"  
  
Mo laughed. "You're forgetting who I am again." But they had reached the Potions classroom, and Mo, suddenly looking around him, grinned. "Cool, dungeons."  
  
"Yes, you like those don't you," said Snape. Mo ignored him and instead dug around in his pocket for the paper. "Here's the thing," he said, waving it in the air.  
  
"Delightful," said Snape. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to leave you for a few minutes. I'll be right back. Don't touch a thing or even try to escape; you'll regret it."  
  
"Okay, okay." The man left, his robes billowing out behind him, and Mo knew he had locked the door such that Mo specifically couldn't get out. Mo sighed, then looked around the classroom, eying everything interestedly. (without touching anything : ) )  
  
*There's some cool stuff here* His gaze wandered over the numerous shelves lined with different sorts of potions and potions ingredients. Mo grinned; it would be great to experiment around with all this stuff. Sure, he had lots of potions items at home, ones even more exotic then those, but they were limited. He hadn't wanted to get his father too suspicious. But here.it was everything a potions lover like Mo would dream of.  
  
He stared at a bottle of what he knew was hippogriff's teeth. He'd always wanted to get a hold of those; he had a reason to believe it could make some of your organs resistant when mixed with the right substances, and that would help a lot in the block for Avada Kedavra.  
  
The sound of the door creaking open interrupted his thoughts. "Back already?" he called out, and stopped short when he saw the person who had entered. This wasn't Snape. This person was shorter, slimmer, and had nicer hair.  
  
She was tall, but still shorter than him. She wore tight fitting beige robes that outlined her curvy body and set off her deep tan. Long black hair cascaded down in curly waves just beyond her shoulders. And her eyes..they were huge, round, and dark. They were fierce, mysterious, and sad, yet a sparkle of mischief hid beneath them as well. They settled behind long, black lashes. Mo felt his breath catch for a second.  
  
She was the dark angel girl of his dreams.  
  
All reason flew from his brain, it didn't matter that the girl in the dreams was only of his imagination: this girl in front of him had the exact same eyes. It was *her.*  
  
Mo came back to reality and quickly composed himself. But he could still feel those captivating eyes on him, piercing him from the top of his hair to his black robes, black turtleneck and black jeans underneath them, to his shoes. He took a deep breath. *Just act normal man, that other girl in your dreams doesn't even exist!*  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you done checking me out?" he smirked.  
  
The girl sneered. "Don't kid yourself. I was just wondering who died." She gestured to his clothes with her eyes.  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "Oh you like? I'm starting a new fashion. Mo's black for teenagers everywhere," he joked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah? Remind me not to buy anything black anytime soon," she scoffed. "You must be Mo Riddle then."  
  
He raised his hands in the air. "Guilty as charged. I didn't know I was so famous!" he said in mock excitement.  
  
She snorted. "So what are you doing here? The classroom, I mean."  
  
"Important business with Professor Snape. You got a problem with that?" "With Snape? This'll be fun. I'd like to know who'll kill the other first."  
  
"Me too. Personally I'm betting on myself," he laughed. "Just kidding," he added hastily, seeing her raise her eyebrows. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You haven't told me your name yet..not that I care. But you know mine."  
  
"Why would I want to tell *you* my name?"  
  
He pretended to look hurt. "Aww, don't tell me you wanna be mean to me 'cos of who I am, too!"  
  
"Nope, I'm not like that. I'm 'mean' to you because you're a cocky jerk."  
  
He flashed her a charming grin. "Oh, in *that* case..okay."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Then she walked over to the teacher's desk, pulled open a drawer, and took out a few pieces of parchment with writing on them.  
  
"There, I've finished what I'm here for."  
  
He shrugged. "Kay, seeya around."  
  
"I thought you wanted to know my name?"  
  
He laughed. "Only if you want to tell it to me."  
  
"Did anyone tell you you're really immature?"  
  
"Nope. You have the honor of being the first."  
  
"I'm so pleased." She paused. "I guess then you have the honor of knowing that I'm Allie."  
  
"Ah, Allie." He bowed dramatically. "So pleased to meet you."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Hey, no one's stopping you."  
  
"Fine." She turned to go, but at that moment the door opened again. It was Snape.  
  
He eyed the two of them, frowning. "Miss Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"  
  
Mo choked. *Dumbledore?!*  
  
Allie reddened slightly. "I was just getting some papers. Professor McGonagall wanted them."  
  
"Ah. I hope Riddle here hasn't been pestering you." Mo glared at him. "Oh, just a bit. Anyway, I've got the papers, thank you professor." And she left without another word.  
  
"Don't just stand there Riddle, let's get to work," said Snape, arranging a cauldron on a table and pulling on some dragon-hide gloves.  
  
"Who was *that*?" he asked as though he hadn't heard a word of what Snape had said.  
  
The Potions teacher raised an eyebrow. "Alice Dumbledore. The headmaster's granddaughter."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Why are you so surprised?"  
  
Mo frowned. "Well, somehow if you'd told me Dumbledore had a granddaughter, the image of a blue-eyed Miss Perfect who's good at every single thing she tries and has these hidden talents, probably in love with a hero person, -like Harry Potter, if he were alive-cheerfully prancing around the castle would pop into my head."  
  
Snape's lips turned up slightly. "Good at every single thing she tries? Well as far as I know that does *not* include potions. Cheerful? She's one of the most depressed girls I know. Especially recently..not that it concerns you of course."  
  
"Oh, *of course*," said Mo sarcastically.  
  
"And Harry Potter would be the last person she'd ever fall in love with- she likes the dangerous, forbidden type more."  
  
"Oh she does, does she," Mo smirked.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Riddle. You lay one hand on that girl and you'll be sorry that bastard you call a father ever had you."  
  
Mo chuckled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want to anyway. Definitely *not* my type."  
  
He smiled to himself, remembering for a second that he'd actually thought *she* was the girl from the dream. Yeah right! Lord Voldemort's son and Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter- Mo almost laughed out loud.  
  
*She was so obviously a bitch anyway.*  
  
"Good." Snape's voice cut into his thoughts. "Now that we've cleared that up, let's get on with work. I'm a busy man; I don't have all day."  
  
Mo nodded. "Okay, here's the recipe." He handed Snape the piece of paper, which the older man read, nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"Think you're up to its level?" Mo teased after Snape had set the paper on the desk.  
  
Snape ignored him. "This actually makes sense," he mused. "Of course..Brain Potion mixed with Purple Grass..Deadens the nerves in your body..But the right amount and when to put them.."  
  
"It wasn't easy figuring that out," agreed Mo. "I had to try it a million times with different amounts."  
  
"You know something Riddle? You may just have half a brain after all."  
  
"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment then," said Mo dryly.  
  
Snape was looking at the paper again. "I don't have all these ingredients..I'll have to copy the recipe before giving this back to you. We can start work on Avada Kedavra tomorrow, all right?"  
  
"Okay. Why don't you just do a duplicating charm on the recipe and give me the original?" Mo felt better having the recipe with him.  
  
"Oh, I'll do just that." He directed his wand at the parchment, muttered *Duplicio*, and another parchment exactly the same as the other instantly appeared. Snape nodded with approval then turned to Mo.  
  
"We'll gather the ingredients we already have and that'll be it for now. Let's move it."  
  
Half an hour later, Snape led Mo back to the tiny room, having collected the materials and discussed the potion at length. Mo had realized that Snape was one smart guy under all that- er- greasiness.  
  
"I may be coming back to get you any time today or tomorrow," he said shortly before he left, leaving Mo to his thoughts. It had been an - interesting morning. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Another extremely late chapter, I know. I'm really sorry! I've just been really busy with school and all. Thanks a lot for all those of you who reviewed! Did you guys like the CoS movie? I did.

One thing- someone made a comment about Harry Potter not being famous in this fic, when Mo mentioned it when he was talking about Allie with Snape. Well actually he is, even though he didn't defeat the Dark Lord and he's dead, but he's famous because of the prophecy and because of his parents.

Anyway, enjoy this one!

It was still early, a little while before noon. Mo wished they had stayed longer in the dungeons; he hadn't been in the room for long and already he wanted to get out again. 

He ran over the ingredients he'd seen in the classroom today and a million ideas zoomed around his head, all concerning how he could use them to make the block for Avada Kedavra. His ambition to do this was growing stronger by the day, and he couldn't wait to be back in the dungeons again, experimenting around, just like he always did. Hopefully though, without any interruptions from whats-her-name Dumbledore. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to run into her once in a while- it would make life a little bit less boring.

He was leaning back in an armchair, his ankle on his left knee. A thought struck him. He had been wearing his pair of contact lenses for around two weeks now, and they would only last in his eyes for a month before expiring. That mean that if he stayed here longer than two weeks –and he had a feeling he would- he'd have to wear his _glasses. _He wrinkled his nose. Glasses were for dorks and imbeciles, his father told him. Lord Voldemort didn't want his son going around looking like a dork, which was why he insisted that Mo wore contacts 24/7.  But now it looked like he'd be forced to wear his glasses; he didn't have a choice. He was thankful that he always kept a pair with him for emergencies. 

Some time later, his lunch arrived, and this time he tried to eat more. It wouldn't do good at all for him to go weak now- he had to be strong and ready at all times. He ate quickly, hoping Snape would come by again. But he didn't, and Mo started to grow frustrated. He stepped towards the door and kicked it lightly, just for the heck of it. Then he kicked it again, stronger this time, and kept kicking it until his foot started hurting. He ignored the pain, and kept on kicking that blasted room's door, aware that he was creating a lot of noise. _So what? Let them know they're making me angry. Let them regret that they ever brought me here. _

Suddenly, something slammed painfully against his face, squishing his nose. He cried out and jumped back, then realized that someone had opened the door, banging it against Mo in the process. The Someone came inside and shut the door behind him- or rather, her.

"Oh, it's you," Mo said as he found himself looking at Allie.

She scowled. "Yes, me. Would you _mind leaving that door alone? People get annoyed, you know." Her dark eyes glared daggers at him._

Mo just laughed. "Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No you dolt, I happened to be _passing by when I had the unfortunate chance of hearing all that noise you were making like you were a little child," Allie sneered at him._

"Yeah?" Mo said icily. "You try being locked up here by yourself, then we'll see what you'll do."

"Well I definitely wouldn't attempt to break the door down. You're really an idiot if you think that would do any help." She started laughing, as though at his stupidity and at how pathetic he was.

Mo rarely let anyone get to him or make him angry, but Alice Dumbledore was really coming close. His eyes flashed.

" If _you had half a brain you'd know that I was just taking out my frustration on the door, and that if I was planning on escaping, I'd do it thoughtfully and carefully, without making everyone in the castle within hearing range."  He said this in a dangerously low voice. _

"Well," Allie said scornfully. "Then I'll leave you to continue taking out your _frustration _by yourself. Keep it down though, yeah?"

But Mo wouldn't be ridiculed like that. Allie had barely opened the door when, like lightning, Mo grabbed her by the arm, making sure his grip was firm but not painful. Allie cried out in surprise, and reached with her other hand for her wand, but Mo was too quick for her. He held the door open tightly with his foot and shoved Allie and himself outside through the narrow space, using his hard body and shoulders.

"You goddamn bastard!" Allie yelled. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he was too strong for her. He grabbed her other arm as well and held her wrists tightly, his heart racing the whole time.

_Do it, man, don't be afraid. This is your only chance to escape!_

He reached back with one hand and slammed the door of the little room shut, so that she wouldn't push him back inside. Allie swore loudly and colorfully. 

"Shut up, will ya!" Mo growled. He closed his eyes, focusing completely and utterly on Allie and the Silencing Charm incantati

on. A moment later Allie was opening her mouth with no sound coming out. Mo smiled and did the same with the Summoning charm, summoning her wand. He pocketed it with a grin. No one messed with Morpheus Riddle.

The next second Mo felt the utmost pain any man could feel; Allie had just kicked him in the groin. He staggered back against the wall, cursing under his breath. His grip on her arms weakened and she wrenched herself away from him.

 "You little bitch!"

Allie smiled triumphantly as Mo continued to moan in anguish. His head spun, and his mind raced frantically as he wondered what to do. He had to think. No one could see them here. He glanced at Allie, who she herself appeared lost on what to do. She obviously wanted to go get one of the professors, but Mo might escape by the time she got help. 

He took out Allie's wand from beneath his robes and performed the full Body Bind on her. She froze in her place a couple of meters away from him, her eyes furious and frightened. Mo leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

Think, Riddle, think. What would Father do? No, scratch that- the Dark Lord would just rape her and kill her. No, I have to escape, and I'll leave her here. I'll make myself invisible, steal a broomstick, and fly to Father's mansion…

He Summoned his backpack and clothes from the room, easily cast an Invisibility Charm on himself, and had started running lightly through the corridor when something pulled him back. Did he really want to escape? Did he truly want to go back to his father again? To all that gloominess and torture? He would not stay a prisoner though, here at Hogwarts. There had to be something he could do…

 Whatever he decided, he had to do it fast. 

A minute later, his mind was made up. He glanced at Allie, standing frozen, her beautiful hair spread around her shoulders. He felt bad about taking her wand- should he leave it for her? After all, he could do wandless magic, though not as effectively.

But they took away my wand- why should I care if I take one of theirs? Besides, I might be back sooner than they think…

Nodding to himself, he glanced one last time at that spiteful witch who so looked like the girl in his dream, then jogged through down the corridor. He was cautious as he passed the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office, and he thanked God that no one inside had heard all that noise despite the fact that the office was very close. Oh well, maybe no one was inside it. Smiling to himself, he continued, unseen, unheard, through the passages of the old castle, away from that little room.

                                            *~*~*

"Pumpkin juice, anyone?" Minerva McGonagall asked the few professors in the lounge as she poured a goblet for herself.

"No, thank you Minerva," Remus and Dumbledore said cheerfully. Snape merely grunted in reply.

"Suit yourself." She turned back to the stack of parchments on her lap. "Do you know we're expecting that Caulfield boy this year?"

"He's that son of that hotshot guy Caulfield in the Ministry right?' Remus asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Young Edward will be a first year at Hogwarts, if they accept."

"Delightful," Snape murmured in a bored tone, taking his gaze off the window, which he had been staring at for the past few minutes.

"Our mindless conversation too insignificant for your advanced brain, Severus?" McGonagall teased.

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore smiled. "How was your meeting of the advanced brains this morning, Severus?"

"It was all right. But the kid is too damn smart and arrogant for his own good."  Snape replied dryly.  "He ran into Alice down in the dungeons," he added, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

"He did?" Dumbledore frowned. "How come?"

"Apparently Professor McGonagall sent her to get something for her from the Potions classroom. At the time I had left Riddle briefly to make an important call."

"She was alone with him?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Briefly," Snape said. "I returned and found them there. Everything was fine, though."

"Where is Allie anyway?" Remus asked suddenly. " I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Oh, she's probably in her room," the headmaster said. "Or on the grounds by the lake, as usual."

"I suppose."

Dumbledore stood up. "Well- I've got some work to do. Come, Severus; we need to discuss that new Potions curriculum for this year."

Snape nodded and followed the headmaster out of the teacher's lounge. They headed towards Dumbledore's office and were passing through the corridor of the stone gargoyle when they stopped short, their eyes widening in shock.

Dumbledore walked briskly towards her, Snape at his heels. He reached a hand out to stroke her long wavy hair. "Full body-bind," he said softly.

"Riddle," Snape spat, his eyes hardening.

"Check his room. I'll remove the spell," Dumbledore said, still looking at his granddaughter. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the counter-curse. Allie blinked then started yelling the second she was free.

"Allie, calm down," her grandfather said soothingly, placing his hands on her 

shoulders. "Just relax."

"Headmaster?" came Severus's voice from inside the little room. "He's…gone."

Dumbledore turned around sharply and looked inside the empty room. "What happened?" he asked Allie.

"I- he cursed me."

"We are aware of that, Miss Dumbledore. What _happened?_" Snape questioned.

Allie scowled. "I was passing by, and I heard the little bastard kicking the door down. He was making a whole lot of noise too, so I went inside to tell him to stop it. He got a little- touchy with me, all because I told him a few…harmless words…"

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances. They both knew what Alice's 'harmless words' were like.

"…So when I was leaving, he grabbed me and kept the door open…and got us both outside…and he took my wand…did a lot of wandless magic, he did…I was yelling like hell… and he shut me up…put the damn curse on me…then I- I guess he escaped."

She looked up at the two older wizards. Snape seemed furious. He looked like he wanted to strangle the girl, but he remained silent, his eyes flashing angrily.

" What were you _thinking_, going into his room like that?" Dumbledore demanded. "You don't know what he could've done to you, sweetheart- and even if he _didn't _mean you any harm, he would still obviously try to escape!"

"But I can take care of myself," Allie muttered.

"Oh, obviously!" Snape snapped, unable to control himself anymore. "That's why he was able to overpower you, I assume?"

"He goddamn took me by surprise!" Allie glowered.

"Watch your language, Alice," Dumbledore said quietly. He had been staring past the corridor, deep in thought.

"Sorry," she muttered. 

  
 "Do you think we can catch up with him, Headmaster?" Snape asked suddenly. He was furious that their prisoner had managed to slip away, but Albus could tell he had really looked forward to working on potions with the boy. 

"That depends. Can you tell me around what time this happened, my dear?"

"Around lunchtime," Allie replied. " Or a bit later, maybe."

"Not so long ago, then. He couldn't have Apparated, of course… He must have gone to Hogesmade, and he's probably taking that route to get back to his father…" Dumbledore mused, his hand stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Snape shook his head. "Perhaps, but going to Hogesmade would be the obvious way. He's smarter than that; he'll know we'll look for him there. And can we be sure that he wants to go back to his father?"

"I see." Dumbledore nodded while Allie listened on interestedly. "So you think he's hiding somewhere we'd least expect?"

"Exactly."

"Right then. Allie, go find the rest of the professors, and tell them what has happened. Tell them to split up and search for him in the castle, on the grounds, and in Hogesmade."

"Can I go too?" Allie asked eagerly. 

"I should think _not," Snape murmured. Allie glared at him. _

Dumbledore smiled. "Professor Snape's right. I believe it would be best for you to go to your room and stay there, my dear."

"I really _can take care of myself. I kicked Riddle where it hurts today," Allie said._

Dumbledore and Snape both winced. "Er- good for you, I suppose," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "But I must insist that you go to your room after you have informed the professors. You don't even have a _wand, after all."_

"Fine." She sauntered off.

Dumbledore looked at the potions master. "Shall we get going, Severus? I suggest we search the grounds first."

Snape nodded. And they headed towards the entrance hall, off in their search for the young man who had barely been with them for a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 7

                                                A New Day has Come

A/N: Okay…(winces) I know how mad some of you may be. It's not even such a good chap(well no, it's all right actually) but u gotta give me some credit…School s hell this year and we've got these official exams in Lebanon called Brevet at the end of the year and to pass the year we need to pass these exams AND our school finals at the same time and we need to 

  study so much and I'll stop blabbering cos u probably don't wanna know about all that. So anyway, thanks for all da lovely reviews and plz keep 'em coming. They really make my day! Oh and, ignore the fact that there's no italics and the thoughts are in normal font – 10x

-Enjoy!

Chapter 7

The wind ruffled Mo's hair as he soared, invisible, above the castle grounds on the broomstick he had stolen. Mo wasn't a big fan of Quidditch, but he pretty much liked flying in general. It had definitely come in handy now.

It hadn't been long since he'd escaped, and he figured they probably hadn't even noticed yet that he was gone, or discovered Allie lying by the little room. By the time they did, he'd be safe in his hiding place- which he was going to look for now. He'd decided there was no way he was going back to his father or go back to the castle and surrender willingly. No, he was sick of being a prisoner. Even at his father's mansion, he would be a prisoner, in some way or other. He hadn't really ever had real freedom in his life; he'd always had to be sneaky and careful in everything he had to do, to avoid his father's wrath on anything Mo did that he disapproved of. 

It wasn't that he had a plan in mind. He didn't, not really anyway. All he knew was that his father wasn't aware that he had escaped, the professors weren't going to be able to find him, he had Alice Dumbledore's wand, and all that meant one thing: He was the one in control now, and it was going to stay that way.

A small smile crawled up his face as he found himself to level with the tops of huge trees; he was approaching the forest by Hogwarts' grounds. He'd heard about this forest; it was dangerous and called the Foreboding or Forbidden Forest or something like that. Not that Mo was afraid. No, the only thing that made him slightly hesitate was the old wooden cabin by the edge of the forest. There could very well be someone in there, a gardener or gamekeeper or something…

_But I'm invisible…he won't see me. _He frowned. _He might hear me though..._

He decided to check, just in case. Tilting the broom downwards slightly, he dived till he was hovering right above the cabin. He slowly edged down until he was able to peek inside one of the windows.

The cabin was empty. 

Mo smiled, and he accelerated upwards till he was back above the forest again. He looked at his watch. It was still only around one in the afternoon, which pleased him. It looked like luck was going his way for once. Now, to find an appropriate hiding place in the forest. When they discovered he was gone, they were probably going to look for him all day; these people were stubborn. And he decided he would watch them from up, to enjoy himself. Maybe he could work out some sort of truce with them then. 

The forest was gloomy with its dark greenness and the unsettling sounds of the beasts that came every now and then from within it. Mo made sure to stay above the tree tops to remain in the light, where he could see down into the forest and the rest of the grounds as well.

He soon discovered it wasn't going to be that easy. The trees were thick, some taller than others, and some thorny, scratching Mo's legs and back as he tried to wedge between them. He tried to go higher, but the trees were getting taller as he went on, and the broom wasn't able to withstand the pressure of the increase in the height. Finally, he landed on a branch, gently removed the broom from underneath him, and climbed down very slowly, looking around him. The tree next to his right was large, with broad, sturdy, branches, and it was standing behind a bigger tree. Beneath that tree Mo could make out a clearing of some sort, which seemed to be devoid of any creatures. He had made out a low, dangerous growling as he had passed, the growling of what was unmistakably a werewolf, but it seemed this area was safe. He leaped onto a large branch of the tree next to him, and, clutching the broom, settled himself comfortably on it beneath smooth green leaves. This was perfect. If he looked up, he could see the castle grounds. If he looked down, he'd see that clearing… 

                                                *****************

            Severus trudged along irritably, dragging his feet across the Quidditch pitch, glaring into the darkness that was descending as the sun slipped beyond the horizon. He was annoyed and tired; they had been looking all day for that little bastard brat, searching all of Hogwarts, all of Hogesmade, anywhere that was remotely close, and even the old alley where they'd attacked the death eaters. Severus Snape considered the day a waste of his valuable time. They had tried revealing charms, on the Headmaster's suggestion that Riddle had probably cast an invisibility charm on himself, but their attempts had been fruitless. 

"It seems he has disappeared into thin air," Dumbledore said quietly from beside him. The rest of the professors had gone back to the castle after their failed search.

"Perhaps it's for the better," Snape replied, kicking a stone pebble with his boot, sending it flying in the direction of the forest. "What good was keeping him going to do us?"

"You don't understand, Severus," the headmaster said. "Say Voldemort wasn't able to defy mortality- say he finally died, one day. If we didn't do anything about it, then Morpheus Riddle, his heir, would carry on his father's work for him. And even if Voldemort didn't die, imagine what would happen in a few years, after young Riddle is grown…imagine two dark lords…"

Snape nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but the old man was right, as he always was. "But what would we do anyway?" he demanded. "Were you planning on keeping him locked up in the castle for the rest of his life?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied.

"What then?"

"We could have stamped the evil out of him. Didn't you notice that even now he doesn't seem to be anything like his father?"

"It could be an act," Severus said stubbornly. "Look at what he did to Alice."

 Dumbledore sighed. "I know, Severus, but you do realize he could have easily harmed her, or killed her, and he didn't."

Snape shook his head. Dumbledore had a point, but his problem was that he was way too trusting. He always tried to find the good in people, even if they were descended from such pure evil.

"We haven't searched the forest," the taller man said suddenly. 

Snape stared at him. "He's not crazy, though. He wouldn't go in there…would he?"

"He's not from around here, so he won't know how dangerous it really is," Dumbledore remarked.

Snape cursed under his breath. The man was right again. "We'll split up and go in, then, shall we, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Red sparks for trouble, green if you find him," he said. 

"Right, let's get this over with," The potions master straightened his robes and took his wand out, his eyes glinting.

                                    ***************************

The cries of the wind were eerie and its fingers chilly and harsh. Mo huddled on the tree branch, his arms tightly embracing his backpack and the broomstick. He had been pleased at first as he watched, from a distance, the figures on the ground roaming the area, obviously looking for him. But as the day had drawn by and the night had drawn closer, bringing with it the bitter cold, and the cries of the beasts had grown louder, Mo's good mood began disappearing, his spirits dampening. 

_You could've flown back, on the broom, to your father, or at least away from Hogwarts, _a nagging voice said inside him. _But you wanted to stay, didn't you? You wanted to stay at Hogwarts, where they treated you like a prisoner, you wanted to stay, for some God- unknown reason…_

He frowned. No, it wasn't true. He had only stayed to find a hiding place, to take pleasure from watching them looking for him…

_You also wanted to have a truce with them._

He cursed, willing the voice to shut up. He needed some sleep, that was it. In the morning he'd get out of this place and go far away… not to Voldemort, just away from here.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, his sweaty black hair brushing the gnarled trunk. No sooner had he begun to doze off than the rustling of footsteps alerted him, and he shifted noiselessly in his position, casting his eyes downward apprehensively.

He saw the dark figure and the billowing of robes and swore silently, dread filling him. It looked like he might not make it out of here after all. Not if Severus Snape had something to say about it.

The potions master stepped closer, the fallen leaves crackling under his boots. He looked up and down, and Mo held his breath as Snape's gaze traveled upwards to the tall tree which stood in front of Mo's tree.

_You're invisible, man. He won't see you anyway._

Then why was Snape lingering? He was smiling slightly- well sneering, actually- Mo noticed- did that mean he could sense Mo's presence somehow? Suddenly Mo's nose started tingling, and he was overcome with an overwhelming temptation to sneeze. It was just like those moments where you know you aren't supposed to do something and suddenly all you want is to do that something.

He desperately tried to ignore it, to think about anything else- anything at all, but the urge was too strong, and he succumbed to it, letting out a discreet but hearable sneeze- especially to the sharp ears of Severus Snape.

The second the latter jerked his head in Mo's direction, Mo directed Allie's wand at him. _"Expelliarmus!"_ he whispered. Snape's wand flew out of his grip and came flying towards Mo, who caught it deftly.

_Yes!_

Anger flickered over Snape's face at being caught off guard so easily, and he glared up at where he assumed Mo was, which was accurate, thanks to the direction the wand had flown in and from the sound of Mo's sneeze.

"You must think yourself incredibly clever, Riddle," His silky voice dripped with disdain. "But I know where you are now."

Mo bit his lip. "You seem to have forgotten that I have two wands and you have none, Professor," he said quietly, after a moment.

Snape laughed a dry, scornful laugh that Mo decided might have made hundreds of poor defenseless Muggles and wizards tremble, during his Death Eater days.

"You're not the only one who can do wandless magic, Riddle."

­_Damn. _"Ah, but you can't send up sparks for your headmaster to come, can you?" Mo assumed that that was how they worked when they split up.

Snape folded his arms. "I don't need him," he said coolly. "It's only you, one unqualified wizard. Who, I might add, is a coward. Look at yourself, hiding in a tree, instead of facing me. Your father would be disappointed." He smirked. "He always hated cowards…Tell me, Riddle, does the Dark Lord still hate cowards?"

Mo started shaking with anger. "I'm not stupid," he hissed. "You're not going to make me come down, if that's what you're trying to do."

"Such a pity," Snape mused, rubbing his chin. "I was looking forward to an interesting duel… man to man…"

Mo's spine started tingling with the anticipation of a duel, and it was all he could do to stop himself from leaping down. 

"You make a tempting suggestion," Mo said. "But I'm afraid I'll have to refuse."

The black-robed man sneered. "As you wish. I gave you a fair chance; now I'll have to take you back to Hogwarts."

He had almost actually succeeded in intimidating Mo, but then Mo's old confidence kicked in. He was the one in control of the situation here; he had the two wands, and he was invisible. _He _had the upper hand, not Snape. 

"Except if I stun you first," Mo said his voice deadly serious.

Snape raised one elegant eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Mo said softly.

"Very well, Riddle. Give it your best shot."

Mo aimed the curse at the older man, who easily blocked it.

"You see Riddle? My own wand won't hurt me."

Not bothering to respond, Mo hurled the curse at him again, this time using Allie's wand. But again, the potions professor blocked it, smirking all the while. 

"You may have caught me by surprise before, but I'm ready for you now," he said coldly.

Mo started to get worried. This wasn't getting anywhere, and on top of that, Dumbledore could arrive any second, and then he really wouldn't stand a chance.

Snape suddenly sent a couple of hexes whizzing past him, and Mo just barely ducked as he shifted sideways on the tree branch. The curses seemed stronger than Mo had expected, considering Snape was using wandless magic.

"Tough luck," Mo spat. "Those were way off," he lied.

"I'm sure," Snape said sarcastically. "Now look here, Riddle, I have better things to do with my time than play games with a worthless brat like you. For a moment there I had thought there was some use in you, but I know now I was right from the beginning…" He licked his lips. "Get down this instant, and we'll sort this out man to man."

"No," Mo said stubbornly.

Snape suddenly screamed the revealing charm at him. Nothing happened. Mo started laughing. "You think I didn't know you would try that at some point, professor? I took the appropriate measures…" He smirked. 

"How perceptive of you," Snape spat. "Now, what is it that you want, Riddle, if not a fair duel? Do you want me to get out of here and leave you to go home? I can tell you from now, that's not going to happen."

"Why? Why do you want to keep me? It's not going to make my dad any weaker, I assure you."

Snape pursed his lips. "The headmaster has his reasons," he said curtly, after a pause.

Mo snorted. "Right."

"I'm not leaving, Riddle. We could stay like this forever, you know. We'd see who lasts longer," Snape spat, but Mo could tell he was getting impatient.

"Oh, be my guest," Mo said airily. "Why don't you spend the night here? I'm sure it'll be fine. Just watch out for the werewolf cries; they're pretty frequent out here."

"I do believe I know this forest better than you do, thank you very much. I'm aware of the…" he paused, "_werewolves,"_ he spat out, as though repulsed by the very thought.

Mo watched him curiously. "I don't think we're getting anywhere," he said, quietly. 

"Which is why you'd better get down."

Mo didn't reply. Snape was wrong; they wouldn't stay there forever. Dumbledore would definitely be here soon and he had to do something fast.

_Think, Mo, think. The best solutions are the simplest ones._

"Still there, Riddle?"

And then suddenly Mo smiled. Snape had given him the answer himself.

"Where else would I be?" he said dryly, thinking rapidly. A nice silencing charm would do, and then- 

"So have you decided yet if you wish to surrender?" came Snape's voice. Mo silently put the charm on his bag, his broom, the tree, and his whole body with the exception of his mouth.

"Still thinking, professor," Mo called out cheerfully. Heart pounding, he settled on his broom, got his stuff, and soared upwards, invisible, not even bothering to look back. 

"Well Riddle? I haven't got all day," came Snape's impatient voice from the distance.  Mo laughed to himself as he moved higher and further away. The things one could do with magic! He felt stupid at not thinking of it from before. He briefly considered tossing Snape's wand back, but decided it might come in handy later. 

Grinning, he flew faster, and Snape's shouts became more and more distant until they were carried away by the wind.


End file.
